Of The Sound Episode 09 / Transcript
“The Angels and everyone seems to be so much fun.” A little girl said. The girl sounded quite playful and energetic, but also had some kind of sleepy tone in her voice. “I wonder if their dreams are just as much fun.” A white palace, with a starry sky above and underneath was the origin of girl’s voice. Though the girl was not seen, her voice was quite hearable. “But the night said that we aren’t here to fool around… I guess, I just combine it! Work and fun, or let’s say Dreams and Dreams!” Then, a little girl rose one of her hands towards the starry sky above her head and summoned some kind of strange power, which erased each star above and underneath her feet. “It will be so much fun! I promise!” The girl said and started smiling. OPENING “Gahhh…. Why do days have to pass so fast…” Ruby thought to herself as she stretched out her arms. “Why did this day have to be so exhausting?” She mumbled as she looked out of the window. It’s already enough being a 16-year-old girl, yet I still have to deal with a terrible taste of music.” She said pretty sarcastically before sitting down on her bed. “Ah, at least I can take some rest now.” She mumbled and shut the lights. As the lights went off, the moonlight was shining through Ruby’s window. However, this night, something was wrong; there was no single star in the sky. No cloud either. Only a black night sky with a blue moon, an empty night. Some moments later, Ruby has been woken up by some rays of sunlight shining on her face. She turned around, trying to get away from the light. However, she then opened her eyes pretty fast and stood up, just as she has been shocked by something. “Wait a second!! Don’t tell me I overslept!!” She shouted loudly. Then, she calmed down as she turned around, looking at her ‘room’. “Wait another second… this is not my room.” She said, slightly pointing at the furniture in this room. Her expressions then turned to expressions of surprise. “Don’t tell me we are stuck in another story again!! But wait… the fairy tale thing is like two years ago…” She added and calmed down again. “Ah at least this looks like some version of my room.” Ruby said a lot calmer and went over to the desk, putting her phone out of her bag. “I’m gonna call the others. If I’m here, so are they. I’m long enough a legendary warrior to know that and…” She said determined and looked at her clothes. “I should change. I don’t want to fight musical tones in my PJs.” She added calmly. Sometime later, though it didn’t seem like any time passed at all, Ruby has found the mythical fountain she agreed with her friends to meet. “Huh? So everyone is here?” She wondered and looked around. Everyone was here, even the mascots were in this world. “Unlike the fairy tale curse, we were allowed to come with you.” White answered calmly. “I wonder what world that is though.” She added while thinking. “Fairy tale curse?” Amethyst then wondered all curiously. “Yeah. You take us and fairy tales and put them into a bowl. Now, you add some Kamonian magic and you have a wonderful disaster.” Ruby explained calmly. “Wha-?” Amethyst shook her head as she was a little confused and surprised by the way Ruby explained it. “That’s a way of explaining it.” Loo said admitting. “But I can calm you down, this is no fairy tale curse.” He added shortly. “I wonder what this is though.” Amber said as she looked around. “This looks all to bright and shiny to be real.” She added in a little disgusted tone. “The last thing I remember is going to bed and then… I woke up here…” Topaz interrupted their conversation and tried to get them to focus already. “Hm yeah, I don’t even remember what I dreamt…” Diamond agreed and nodded at Topaz. “It doesn’t matter what this place is… the only thing that matters is that we get out of here as soon as possible!” Sapphire said determined. “You aren’t a fan of strange adventures, are you Koe-chan?” Emerald wondered but couldn’t stop herself from starting to laugh. “Usually I do. But ever since the Angelic power came around the corner, I prefer to have a normal life.” Sapphire answered calmly. “Ah, I can understand that.” Rubellit agreed with Sapphire and nodded at herself. “I don’t know. Normal lives are boring.” Diamond said in a rather quiet tone, while smiling at the others. “Of course you are the one to state that, Diamond.” Amethyst said unimpressed, though her voice didn’t sound cold or mean but neutral. “I suppose that we won’t find any answers here though…” Scarlet interrupted their conversation and looked at one long, road made of silver stones. “I have the feeling that we have to follow this- AH!” While suggesting to follow the road she was looking at, she suddenly jumped back, hiding behind Ruby, who was surprised by Scarlet’s behavior and turned around. “What’s wrong, Scarlet? Did you see something that…!! Scares you…” Just like Scarlet, Ruby wasn’t able to finish her sentence as she was surprised by something. “I think I know what this place is…” Ruby then added with an unimpressed expression. “How come?” Rubellit wondered curiously. However, Ruby slightly ignored her and glanced in the same direction with her unimpressed expression. “Yo. Long time no see, Voide.” She said calmly, leaving the others in surprise. “What?” Emerald wondered, trying to find out, where Ruby was looking. “Voide?” Loo repeated doubting but then turned around, finding his passed away best friend behind him. “Voide!” Like nothing else happened before, Loo started hugging Voide, as a surprise to the girls. “He is dreaming…” Sapphire realized calmly. “We all are…” Topaz agreed and nodded at herself. “Could this mean, we are trapped inside a Dream World?” Diamond wondered curiously. “A Dream World made of all of your dreams.” The Dream Voide explained calmly. “It really must be a dream, the stubborn Voide is helping you.” Loo stopped hugging his friend and looked skeptically away from him. “Be quiet, will you?!” Voide answered with an annoyed expression. “Could you stop having a child-like conversation?” Amethyst interrupted the two in a serious tone. “We haven’t even started yet.” Loo protected himself surprised. “Yes, but before it gets too bad.” Amethyst slightly nodded and had her arms crossed, while Loo looked a little let down. “Cute ~” Diamond mumbled with a smile, while looking away from Loo. “So, this is a dream, then all we have to do is waking up, right?” Amber wondered impatiently. “This was the easiest test we ever had.” She added and was still hoping that it was that easy. “Don’t be silly. That’s his job.” Voide answered unimpressed and pointed at Loo at the same time. “Of course this no normal dream. This is a dream specially made for you eight.” He explained calmly. “Nine. I’m here too, you know?” Loo corrected his friend calmly. “I suppose if you hadn’t been trapped inside this trap, something of you would appear anyway.” Voide sighed and said calmly, while putting his right hand on Loo’s head. He also slightly looked at Diamond, who just started smiling. “Man, why couldn’t you be so nice when you were still alive?” She wondered while she was still smiling. “Because I’m only a dream.” Voide answered short. “Dream or not, you are so tall. Stop being tall. I feel so short.” Loo said, grabbed Voide’s hand and put it off his head, comparing their heights. “Don’t be silly! You are so tall after all!” Ruby said surprised and Loo’s statement. “But Voide’s still taller!” Loo complained, while the dream Voide just waited until they were done with their silly conversation. “Guys, do you want to stay in this dream forever?” Amethyst wondered impatiently. “Hm… not today.” Emerald said and shook her head. “Like I wanted to say…” Scarlet coughed and came back over Ruby’s back. “I think we should follow this silver path. It looks so obvious.” She said, pointing right behind Voide, Loo and Diamond. “Oh. So that’s what you have been looking at.” Diamond said realizing. “Will it be save?” She wondered in her usual worried tone. “It’s just a dream, Dia. Even if it’s not. We will be alright.” Loo said and didn’t sound concerned at all. “Let’s go, before you end up in another silly talk.” Amethyst said stubbornly and went on as first. “Hey, it’s not like every conversation like this comes from me!” Loo said complainingly, and started following her after making sure that Diamond was right behind him. As the group was following the silver path, they slowly started to enter a forest, which seemed to be a pretty deep forest. “Uh oh… I don’t like forests in bad dreams.” Ruby mumbled and started looking around herself. As they reached further in the forest, the sky around them was hardly to see anymore and only a little light came through the twigs and leaves of the trees and bush. “This seems like a real deep forest!” Topaz agreed with the thing Ruby has said just a moment earlier. “Calm down you two, it’s just a forest and it’s just a dream after all.” Amethyst said calmly and slightly rolled her eyes. “It’s not a dream.” Diamond corrected Amethyst strictly. “It is a dream castle, trapping us inside an innocent looking world, before defeating us.” She said and slightly put a smile on her lips. “Don’t you smile at us when being brutally honest.” Rubellit looked at Diamond rather surprised, trying to forget how calm she stayed in such a situation. “Don’t deny it. It’s true. The faster we accept it, the faster we can finally wake up, out of this trap.” Sapphire shook her head and couldn’t help but agreeing with Diamond. “Could you two please stay calm? Who knows what might happen.” Emerald said strictly but also concerned. “Yes. Especially since you triggered it now.” Amber said in an unpleased tone. “This is no horror movie.” Topaz said and shook her head. But then, like they called it or something, a strange noise came from one of the bush right in front of the group. “You called it!” Ruby shouted and slightly jumped back. “Now, come on. That would have happened, even we said nothing.” Amethyst said unimpressed, crossing her arms. The noise became louder until some kind of small animal jumped out of the bush. It was an unnatural animal, however. Unlike common animals, the one was standing on two feet, looking in the direction of the group. It was quite unsure what kind of animal it was as only a shadow of it could have been shown. The animal slightly started walking towards the group. The girls were both terrified by it but also ready to take care of the situation. “Stop it.” Loo mumbled not amused, slightly glancing up to Voide, who replied, “I’m not doing anything”, in an untouched tone. “Hm, so another dream. I hope it’s not another of mine.” Loo said thinking but was obviously talking with a serious tone. The silhouette slightly turned into a white rabbit with a pink bow next to its left ear. “A rabbit?” Amethyst wondered surprised as she calmed herself down. “Rabbit? Huh? Ah- Usagi-kun?!” Ruby shouted surprised as she looked at the rabbit. “Yours, Ruby?” Rubellit wondered surprised. “Grab that rabbit and hurry up, will you? Time is running.” Voide said in an impatient tone and started walking again, slightly leaving the others around. Without having the time to explain, Ruby just nodded at the others after she grabbed the rabbit and followed Voide. So then, the group was getting closer to the palace of dreams, shown in the beginning of the dream. While they were following the silver path, a short version of the insert song “Door of Dreams” was played in the background. After they left the forest, they got to a large flower field with some flower fairies, but none of the girls seemed to pay attention to the things around them. It didn’t take long after the flower field that they stopped right in front of a silver bridge, which was leading over a river made of stars and the sky. “That’s so far. You go on now.” Voide said short, stopping next to the bridge. “You aren’t coming?” Emerald wondered surprised. “This bridge separates the dreaming and the living. I can’t cross it.” Voide explained and seemed to be not touched by it at all. “Yeah, see ya.” Loo said pretty cold and put his foot on the bridge. “Ah, wait! You are fine with that?!” Diamond wondered curiously and followed him as fast as she could. “Don’t you go without us!!” Ruby said warning, put the rabbit down, patted it a little and followed the other girls. “Hurry up and come back, Rubicchi-usa.” The rabbit said calmly. Ruby just smiled at the direction of the rabbit. At the other side of the bridge, the group watched the bridge to slightly turn into stardust and how the world behind them turned into a night sky without stars. “The stars are gone.” Amber said surprised. “Are you really fine with it?” Diamond wondered even more worried than before. “It’s just a dream. And it’s not the first, and sure not the last time I dream of Voide.” Loo answered shortly. “Now, shall we enter it?” Rubellit wondered and looked at the large palace right in front of her. “What other chance do we have?” Amethyst agreed and decided to open to door. However, the door was no real door, it just seemed like some kind of portal, which the group went through and found themselves inside the palace. Like outside of it, the bottom and ceiling of the palace was made of a starry sky, though the stars were missing. “Missing stars… here too…” Amber said as she looked around. The hall was completely empty and every step they took was hearable. “It’s like walking in space…” Rubellit cheered happily as she walked across something that looked like the milky way. “Rubellit, stop being in space and come back to this dream palace.” Amethyst said serious but was obviously joking a little. “Alright. I just wonder,… there are no doors, or portals for that matter. Where are we now going?” Rubellit wondered as she stopped moving. “Fine, I had lots of fun.” The voice from the beginning appeared again, surprising the girls. “Who?” Sapphire shouted as she looked around. “I’m Lullaby, the tone of sleep. I had a lot fun this dream. I’ll give you the door home. I mean, if you can get home.” The voice answered with an energetic sounding voice. Soon after that, the night sky were being filled with stars, which came down or up to the group, forming themselves to a big Darama. “A Darama!” Emerald shouted and told Green to transform into his commune form. Then, the eight girls transformed into Guardian Angels, getting themselves ready to fight the starry monster. As their dream castle was already gone by now, this Darama hasn’t been a hard challenge for them. The monster then has been defeated by Guardian Angel Whitney, who used her Sweet White Hourglass purifying power. However, right before Whitney finished the monster, Guardian Angel Sienna had short an arrow at the monster, which caused the monster to stumble over the night sky under its feet. As the dream slightly started to vanish, Guardian Angel Cyan said: “Come to think of it, where’s Melody?” But before any of the others could answer, the world was gone and had only left a white space. Next morning, in Feather Castletown. “What do you mean, trapped inside a dream?!” Melody wondered shocked. “It was no real trap. It was more a dream adventure…” Diamond explained calmly. “And I missed it…” Melody said a little let down. “Alright, fine! Next time you are stuck in a nightmare, tell me! I will come and watch!” She added determined. “This was no nightmare. And what do you mean with ‘watch’?! You help too!!” Loo answered obviously annoyed by Melody. ENDING Category:Transcripts